Star Wars Marathon
by ivemademychoice
Summary: Connor decides to try and get Abby in to the Star Wars movies by having a movie marathon. Will he succeed? Oneshot. Connor/Abby


Abby relaxed on to the sofa as Connor grabbed all the food from the kitchen. Abby collected all the blankets she could find, ready for their movie marathon; unfortunately it was Connor's choice tonight, which meant Star Wars, one after another, all night.

"Popcorn for the lady!" Connor grinned as he snuggled in next to her, passing her the large bowl of popcorn and grabbed the remote control, starting the movies.

"Yum!" Abby smiled softly, and within five minutes in to the movie, Abby had relaxed in to Connor, leaning herself against Connor's shoulder, closing her eyes gently, she didn't really care about the films, she was just glad she was finally getting some alone time with Connor. It felt like forever since they had just enjoyed one another's company without it being in the ARC, surrounded by people round ever corner, and hearing their every word.

"Oi, Missus." Connor whispered gently in her ear, still watching Star Wars intently. "You're not supposed to fall asleep, at least not straight away. I'm supposed to be getting you in to Star Wars!"

"And this is my reaction," Abby explained, pulling the blanket closer to her, "I'm showing you quite boring and un-entertaining I find these movies." Connor sighed gently.

"At least try?" He asked, "Please? You'll love it."

"I highly doubt that." Abby muttered, sitting up slightly and sighed, this was Connors idea of fun, normally she loved movie nights, and they used to do them every weekend they could. These were the few movies Abby couldn't stand to watch, no matter how many times Connor had tried to drill it in to her that these were great films, she didn't buy it. All she saw was a bunch of men running around, saving a woman, and flying colourful sticks in the air. A was a romantic, she normally understood the whole saving the damsel in distress, but this she just couldn't understand, she didn't know what was happening, who was who, no matter how many times Connor explained it all to her. She knew it meant a lot to Connor, the fact that she would sit with him for hours, watching these movies with him, just spending time with him, especially seeing as though he had done the same with her movies, rom-com after rom-com Connor would sit with her and put up with the cheesy love stories.

Whenever the two of them watched a romantic movie, which Connor detested, he would just lay there next to her and play with her hair, or just stare at her contently, just enjoying one another's company. Abby sighed as she settled next to Connor trying to get comfortable.

"Con?" She whispered, it had seemed like hours since the film had begun, "How long are these films? Just out of pure curiosity."

"About two hours." He answered shortly.

"Two hours," Abby whispered under her breath, "Right, and how many are there again?"

"Six." He answered, causing Abby to splutter on her drink.

"Six..." She nodded, "That's...that's not many at all." Abby sighed softly, pulling the blanket closer to her and Connor, closing her eyes gently.

"Don't fall asleep." Connor smirked softly as he noticed Abby immediately open her eyes, "I'm watching you." He grinned, keeping his eyes on the TV screen.

"No you're not; you're too in to your Star Wars and lightsabers, and...R2-D2." Abby smirked, hoping she'd got the names correct, her knowledge wasn't vast on Star Wars at all, and she liked to think she knew the basics. Connor looked from the TV and over to Abby numerous times, before setting his eyes on Abby.

"You're really not enjoying this are you?" He asked softly, but Abby shook her head.

"No, no, I am, honest!" Abby grinned, "You know, the guy in the monk costume, bright shiny swords that aren't swords and cut right through people!" She giggled. "_So _enjoying it."

"I'm sorry," Connor whispered, kissing her softly on the lips, switching off the TV behind him.

"Don't be sorry," Abby smiled softly, reaching up to kiss him, "Don't be. You tried to sell Star Wars to me, I didn't buy it, mainly because I didn't want to, but it means I get to spend time with you, and that's all I really care about, being here with you, the one man I love."

"Yeah?"

"Yes." Abby nodded, kissing him again, pulling him closer to her, "Though that Luke Skywalker is pretty good looking."

"You think?" Connor questioned, and Abby nodded gently.

"Yeah, nowhere near as good looking as you though." She smiled, biting her lip softly, "Now, how about we spend some proper quality time together?" Connor raised his eyebrows slightly.

"What did you have in mind Miss Maitland?"

"Well, something we'll both enjoy, and in the comfort of our own bed?"

"That sounds like a very good plan indeed."

Connor grabbed Abby's hand and forgot about their Star Wars movie marathon, it didn't look as though he was ever going to persuade her to like Star Wars, or even watch a whole movie, but on the other hand, like they had both said, he was finally getting some quality time with the woman he loved.

**Apologies it's so short, it was just an idea that came in to my head.**

**Enjoy? Please review! ^_^**


End file.
